


want want want

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bad writing from freshman year





	want want want

Ryan ignored the faint blush that spilled over Gavin’s cheeks as he slid his gaze over every inch of Gavin’s body. He was tall, lean, handsome, shy, amazing. He was beautiful. His chest was well defined in the form fitting shirt he wore, Ryan could see the outline of his muscles, his nipples. Ryan wanted to reach out and brush his hands over them. Ryan wanted to pinch his nipples between his fingers, his teeth, touch them, taste them, make him squirm with them. But Ryan didn't. Not yet. Ryan felt him shift uncomfortably under his gaze as Ryan set his eyes on his crotch. His pants were just tight enough that Ryan could see the slightest bulge and a large outline. God, how Ryan wanted to how his cock in his hands. In his mouth.   
“Boss.” There was a tremor in his voice. Ryan licked his lips and moved close to him; his lips centimeters from his. “B-Boss, I-” Ryan didn't let him finish. his lips crashed into his, he tasted like salt and tangerine. He tasted like poison. He looked away as our mouths broke contact and Ryan reached for his belt. There was a hitch in his breath but Ryan didn't stop. His pants were around his ankles and Ryan could see his cock throbbing against his underwear. Ryan reached up, under his shirt and grabbed his nipples, the way I'd fantasized about. They were hard. Ryan pulled his shirt over his head and watched him shiver in the cold; he was so exposed while Ryan stood entirely clothed. Ryan wanted him to feel shy, embarrassed. Ryan liked a long wet stripe across his collarbone and he whimpered softly. Ryan squeezed at his nipples, Ryan worked his mouth down and bit one. He gasped. Ryan licked his lips again and pushed him down on the sofa, his breath becoming faster. Ryan hovered over him, his mouth just above his waistband.   
“Tell me Ryan can.”  
“..mm.”  
“Say it.”  
“Ma-master.”  
“I need to hear you say it.”  
“Please. Do it.”  
“Do what?”  
“Please, please, please, put your mouth on his cock.”  
He’d never done this with him. His face was crimson and desperate, eyes shut tightly, hands on his widespread thighs. Ryan smiled.   
“Atta boy.”  
Ryan pulled his boxers off, and his cock bounced free, already hard.   
“Are you shy, baby?” Ryan asked, as Ryan touched the base of his throbbing cock.   
He whimpered a yes, wiggling his hips.  
“Beg for it. Look at me and beg for it.”  
He opened his eyes hesitantly, meeting his own.   
“Please?”  
“Tell me what you want me to do to you.”  
“I want you to put your hands on me, on my cock, oh, Ryan want you to touch me there. I want your mouth on me, lick my cock please, put your mouth over the tip, suck me so hard, boss, please. Lick my come up, touch my balls, touch me.”  
Ryan was so turned on. God, he knew what he was doing. Ryan put his mouth on his cock. Ryan sucked. He groaned under me, squirming and moaning and throbbing. He was so close already and Ryan palmed myself through his pants, getting off on getting him off. He gasped and groaned and Ryan felt a spurt of come shoot into his mouth. Ryan lapped it up hungrily as he shook and whimpered. Ryan squeezed his balls.   
“Good job, baby. You did real good today.”  
He was blushing again, entirely red. Ryan fished his phone from his pocket and took his picture. Then another. He whimpered in protest, closing his eyes.  
“Don't. Please.”  
“Ryan want you to feel embarrassed. Ryan want you to feel low. Don't worry, beautiful these won't leave my sight.”  
Ryan took more pictures, of his cock, his nipples, his face flushed red, his entire form.  
“Mm very good. Very good, boy.”


End file.
